The Virus Lord
by AtomicPotato
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I would greatly appreciate your support. Takato is now 18, he now has the most powerful digivice and 8 digimon partners. Takato has been abandoned by all the ones that he loved and he also has to protect both the digital world and the real world from a great unknown evil. Rated M for swearing
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon and I never will

**The Virus Lord**

**Chapter 1**

The dark figure looked over the city thinking about his past life, the one he had as a digimon tamer, then he thought about one he used to call friends, but in the end they abandoned him, they all did.

(FLASHBACK 5 years ago)

Takato was one of the happiest 13 year olds that could be, he had great friends, a girlfriend, he was doing well at school and he even he a digimon partner! But that all changed when he came home from school, the Matsuki Bakery, he found a police cruiser outside his house.

'What's going on, why are you here?' Takato questioned

'There was a break in and your parents tried to stop them and, well, I'm sorry'

'But my parents, can I please see their bodies, to say…goodbye'

'Ok, but I must warn you they cut them up badly'

'Just let me see them'

(END OF FLASHBACK)

After finding out his parents were dead, Takato started to withdraw from the world, his friends started leaving him when he needed them most, his girlfriend broke up with him, his grades started to drop in schools, the only one who stayed by him was Guilmon but the foster parents he was put with had a deep hatred of digimon and kept constantly abusing Guilmon. Eventually Takato got fed up with all this mistreatment and ran away.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Takato was now living in Guilmon's shed with ripped clothes and next to no food. He was just about to give up on life when he saw a stray digignome, he knew about the wishing powers, so then he said, 'I want a portal to the digital world.' Then a portal appeared, 'Hey Guilmon, let's go to the digital world.' Then he went through never to be seen again for the next five years.

So tell me how I did for my first chapter of my first fanfic. I worked hard on this and some support would be greatly appreciated.


	2. The other tamers

**Welcome to chapter 2 of The Virus Lord. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this will be an AU, the major changes are that everyone's personalities will be colder and darker (except terriermon's) and that Kai and his grandfather both died in the D-Reaper events, anything else that will be affected I will say later. And now onto the story!**

**1 year after Takato left for the digital world**

'Hey Gigimon, did you see that?'

'See what Takatomon?'

'That black shadow, it looked kind of like a cat'

'No, sorry'

Takato and Gigimon were trudging through a dense forest trying to find some food, this confused them because last time they were in the digital world, they didn't need to eat. They have been walking for a few hours now and the most interesting thing they could see was dirt, when suddenly 'Hey Takatomon, look a clearing. Maybe we can set up a camp for the night.'

'We don't have to set up a camp, look over there, there's a cave, we can stay in there for the night, it's starting to get dark.'

This had also confused Takato because usually the day transitions to night instantaneously. They went into the cave for the night.

**Human world- Rika's house**

Rika was having an intense mental conversation with herself

'I should just forget about that stupid gogglehead'

'But what if he's still alive'

'Shut up, he can't be alive, it's impossible for someone to be away for so long and not be dead'

'He is not dead! He has Gigimon with him'

'THAT DOESN'T MATTER HE IS DEAD AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO!'

'Are you so sure he's dead?'

'Yes'

'Then he's dead'

Rika started sobbing.

'Rika are you ok?'

'Yes, Renamon, I'm fine'

**Henry's house**

'Hey Henry, daddy wants to see you'

'Why'

'He said something about the digital world'

'What about?'

'Creating a por…'

'Don't worry I'm sure your dad just wants to destroy the digital world' cut in Terriermon

'Terriermon' exclaimed Henry, annoyed about his partner's sarcasm

'Momentai'

'Anyway just get down to Hypnos' started Suzie 'He wants you ASAP'

**Hypnos- monster maker offices **

'Dad you wanted to see me?'

'Yes Henry, come in. Do you remember Shibumi?'

'Yeah, why?'

'He sent me an email with a file attached, the email read:'

_'__To my old friend Janyu, _**(is that how you spell it) **_recently I've been doing research on what happens when a digimon bio-emerges, what I found was very interesting but I need some help with a line of code that I found.' 'In the attached file contains the line of code I found, send me your results'_

'Shibumi believes that the gateway between the digital and human worlds has been sealed one year ago, but he believes that this line of code allows digimon to still pass through'

'Ok, so why did you want me here?'

'He believes that we can create a stable digiportal with this coding'

'Holy shit' Henry muttered as his mind processed that.

**And end chapter. Where do you think Takato is? What did he see (it was something)? And thank you for reading, advice is much appreciated. AtomicPotato out!**


	3. Enter the Demon Lords

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon **

'**talking'**

***thinking***

**The Virus Lord –Chapter 3**

Takato wandered further into the cave, following the figure he saw earlier, when he saw a bright light at the end of the cave. 'Hey Gigimon' Takato whispered quietly 'Where do you think that lights coming from?'

'I don't know Takatomon' replied Gigimon

'You do realise that I can here you two idiots, don't you' an unknown voice echoed out from deeper inside the cave 'I also know that you've been following me through this cave'

Suddenly the cat-like silhouette changed into a humanoid, tall female one with large breasts (not necessary to the story) 'Hazard Tamer, with you please follow me and stop staring at my ass' said the figure

Takao blushed, he realised that the figure he recognized as Ladydevimon somehow knew that he was looking at her and sub-consciously was already making up perverted fantasies 'But you're a Ladydevimon' Takato stammered nervously, her also knew that Ladydevimons were notorious for killing and absorbing some of the most powerful digimon

'I know that I'm a Ladydevimon, you silly boy… I can't believe that Lucemon thinks that you're the chosen one' muttered Ladydevimon

'What do you mean by "chosen one"' questioned Takao

'Just shut up and follow me or I'll kill you and load your data'

'Umm, Ok' replied Takato 'come on Gigimon let's go' and more quietly 'so we don't get killed'

As Takao followed Ladydevimon down the dark cave he started to think about Ladydevimon's true intentions *I wonder where Ladydevimon's taking us and the name Lucemon, that sounds familiar but where have I heard that name before… hmm isn't it the name of an angel digimon? Is this a good Ladydevimon?*

**30 MINUTES LATER**

'Here, we have reached our destination' said Ladydevimon when they reached the end of the cave

'Umm, Ladydevimon is our destination a giant wall of boring, grey stone' asked Takato

'QUIET, YOU INSOLENT BOY!' yelled Ladydevimon, as she was getting fed up with the boy and his digimon because for the past half hour they kept asking "Are we there yet" 'We are about to see Lord Lucemon and the other great five, so just shut up for once and let me do the talking or is that too hard for you, you stupid gogglehead'

'Hey, only Rika can call me a gogglehead and what do you mean by other five' said Takato

Ladydevimon didn't reply because she was too busy concentrating on seven deep scratches in the wall. '_Per septem__dæmonia__multa__Dominis__, __aperiri__obliuioni__regnum__tenebrarum__infinita__. __Ut__salvificem mundum__vincendo__, __quemquam__minatur.__Virtute__magna__daemon__septem__dominos_.' ("By the seven great demon lords, open the gate to oblivion, the realm of infinite darkness. To save the world by conquering it, to destroy any threat. By the power of the seven great demon lords." According to Latin Google Translate). Suddenly the cave wall started to glow in a demonic shade of red. 'What the fuck is going on'

'We will be entering the Dark Area, so you should just shut the fuck up and let me do the talking'

'Wait, what, did you say the Dark Area, because there is no way I'm going to the Dark Area without a mega level digimon'

'Then why don't you bio-merge?'

'Wait how do you know about bio-merging?'

'Oh, hahaha, I know more about you than you think'

**GIGIMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**

…**GUILMON**

**GUILMON BIO-MERGE TOOO…**

…**GALLANTMON**

'Okay, so let's go now'

'Well, now that you've gone mega, I guess that I should go mega too'

**LADYDEVIMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…**

…**LILLITHMON**

'Oh shit' Gallantmon said while trying not to back off in fear

'Come on then, cutie, let's meet the other demon lords'

Gallantmon and Lillithmon walked into the demonic light and travelled to the realm of darkness.

Gallantmon followed Lillithmon through the shadows of the Dark Area to their objective, the council of the demon lords (and lady)

'Hey, Lillithmon, when will we get there?'

'Don't worry, sweetie, we will get there soon'

**5 MINUTES LATER **

'We are here'

'Here? I don't see anything'

Suddenly out of the darkness a voice came out 'Hello, Hazard Tamer, welcome to the land of darkness'

'Who are you?' questioned Gallantmon

'I am the almighty Lucemon'

Bright lights appeared out of nowhere, illuminating the large room that Lillithmon led him into. Instantly Takato noticed the other digimon in the room *Lucemon, Leviamon, Lillithmon, Barbamon, Beelezemon, Daemon and Belphemon, the Demon Lords, the seven deadly sins… pride for Lucemon, envy for Leviamon, lust for Lillithmon, greed for Barbamon, gluttony for Beelezemon, wrath for Daemon and sloth for Belphemon*

'You should just cancel the bio-merge now, because there is absolutely no way you can beat us all' chuckled Lucemon

'Is this the truth or is this your pride speaking, Lucemon?' said Gallantmon, grinning, knowing that Lucemon would be furious that someone spoke back to him

'Oh, this is most definitely the truth, tamer' spoke up Daemon

'Fine then'

In a flash of light Gallantmon separated into Takato and Guilmon, both of them looked pissed off, knowing that they had no chance to beat them all, even in Crimson mode… if they could still get to that level.

'We have a proposition for you'

'Okay, what is it?'

'I will give Guilmon the ability to control Megidramon, also you will get seven new, ultra-powerful, mega level partners with a new digivice, called the Megavice'

'Okay… umm, that sounds pretty fucking awesome buuuut, what's the catch?'

'Sooo glad you asked, you'll lose the ability to bio-merge and you will have to fight some sort of plague that's been infecting many digimon across the four quadrants, this plague, from what we've observed, cannot infect a tamed digimon due to the bond between a digimon and its partner'

'Huh… what do you think Guilmon? I think it's a pretty good deal'

'I like the idea of being able to be Megidramon, Takatomon'

'Okay, Lucemon, we accept. Do we have a half decent plan to stop this plague?'

'Yes, we do but we'll need you to infiltrate after your training'

'Infiltration, training? Where will I be infiltrating and what do you mean by training?'

'We believe that one of the tamers has created the Plague for an unknown reason and we will be training you to control eight partners at once and one V one combat against digimon'

'WHAT!'

**SOUTHERN QUADRANT-HUMAN WORLD**

Henry was bored

'I'm so bored'

Don't mess with the narrator, Henry.

'Fine…' said Henry, frowning

'Umm, Henry, who the fuck were you talking to?'

'Terriermon, don't use that kind of language around Suzie'

'Why not, she'll learn it eventually'

'That's irrelev…'

BEEP BEEP BEEP

'Oh shit, a digimon is bio-emerging and it looks like a large one'

'Hey, Henry, you're a fucking hypocrite'

'Huh?'

'Never mind…, let's go'

**MINUTES LATER**

'Oh, we're okay, it's an Angewomon but why's it looking at us like that… Rapidmon move NOW!'

**Celestial Arrow!**

'Henry, get off, this is going to be a tough fight'

As Henry got off Rapidmon, Angewomon readied up another celestial arrow, she was about to fire it when…

**Fox Tail Inferno! **

Angewomon was barley affected by the attack. She flew into Kyuubimon who was knocked unconscious immediately, **Rapid Fire!**, direct hit, Angewomon was hit directly in her back after slamming poor Kyuubimon into a tree, Kyuubimon de-digivolved back into Renamon.

'Digit-modify, Speed activate, Power activate' called out Henry 'Rapidmon finish this now'

**Tri-beam!**

Angewomon didn't stand a chance, as soon as the beam hit her, she exploded into data that the now awake Renamon absorbed to heal her wounds.

'Hey, Henry, did you notice something weird about that Angewomon?' asked Rika

'Yeah, I did, her eyes had no life in then at all, also her breasts were larger than normal…'

'Henry… you are a perverted piece of shit'

**End Chapter**

**Can someone please give me a good digivolution line for Barbamon… I'll need it for future purposes **

**Please leave a review, favourite and follow!**


End file.
